


Three Words

by Nyxwrites



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxwrites/pseuds/Nyxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of three ficlets, one for each pairing, one for each word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first one is a bit of domestic for John and Sherlock.

John lay on his back in the expanse of pillows and sheets that made up his and Sherlock’s shared bed. They’d gone to sleep curled together under the covers, but Sherlock had woken early to deal with some experiment. John blinked, stretched and looked down at his chest, where an unusual light weight rested there. He finally came to focus on a pink nose, small paws and a length of brown fur, the owner of the weight.

“SHERLOCK,” he hollered, grabbing the rat on his chest, fingers tight around the body. They’d dealt with rats and other vermin when he’d been overseas. He gripped it the same way they had the ones that sneaked into the mess halls. The rats were tossed outside the base, hopefully never to see them again. In short, he wasn’t afraid of the rat, but worried how the creature had end up on his chest in the first place. 

Sherlock ran in, light footsteps for someone of his size. “You found him,” he sounded relieved, pulling the creature free of John’s hand. He leaned over and kissed John’s forehead. 

“Do I want to know why you have a rat?” John sat up, the blanket pooling in his lap. 

“His name is Darwin,” Sherlock’s eyebrow arched, a sign of annoyance at John’s apparent idiocy. 

“Ok, why do you have Darwin?” Most people would have thought Sherlock, a grown man, had gone nuts, but John was used to it.

“This morning’s experiment needed a subject,” Sherlock walked for the door. “You were sleeping so I went to get him.”

“Right,” John stretched again. “Put him back and come back to bed, sweet.” 

Sherlock pouted, but his gaze rolled over John’s bed head and the collar of his shirt which trailed loosely down his chest. With a huff, though he wasn’t truly annoyed, Sherlock spun from the room. John didn’t have to wait long before the head of black curls dropped into his lap. Sherlock lay on his back, staring up at John’s face intently. John grinned at him, brushing his fingers through Sherlock's hair, loving how they caught in the small curls. “New rule,” John said, “no live animals besides you and me in the bedroom.” 

Sherlock nearly argued, but he was used to John’s rules being absolute. There were punishments for not following them, which included experiments being tossed out, or no sex, either way John’s rules were outright. Sherlock nodded, relaxing in the feeling of the sleepy morning. 

His experiment occupied part of his brain, John the rest, a perfectly normal state to be in. Sherlock dozed at some point and when he awoke John was gone, leaving a note that he had to go to work. 

Rousing himself, he entered the living room to find one new addition on their mantelpiece Sherlock laughed quietly as he saw it and out loud, though John wasn’t even there, said “Sentiment, as always John.” The new addition was a cage, and a very content animal inside, Darwin the rat.


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the mystrade. Mycroft and Greg seem to have making their relationship legally offical on the brain,

“Legalized?” Greg’s voice rose an octave as Mycroft revealed the news to him.

“Yes, as of today,” Mycroft turned the ring on his finger, the one he wore as a gift from his mother, a reminder to always be himself no matter who tried to change him. “As you know, I avoid publicly taking a side on issue that would associate me with a political party but in this case I have a vested interest in the issue.” 

Greg looked shocked. Mycroft rarely broke his own rules, and when he did it was something as important to him as breathing.

“You told me you’d like a proper wedding, not a civil partnership.”

“I said I’d settle for a civil partnership if it made us official. We’ve been together long enough Mycroft, and I love you. To scream it from the rooftops would be my pleasure,” Greg stood and grabbed at Mycroft, taking his hands. “You broke one of your own promises, you never do that.”

“I have done it for you, love,” Mycroft seemed confused now, guilty almost.

“No,” Greg brushed the back of his hand down the light fuzz growing on the edge of Mycroft’s jaw. “You’ve done it for everyone who deserves the chance to get married, but mostly you’ve done it for us.” He leaned forward, kissing Mycroft and drawing him close. 

“Then we are going to do this one day? Get married?” Mycroft looked Greg in the eyes, tucking himself closer. 

Greg let out a small peaceful hum. “We always were going to make it official, now we are just going to have wedding.”


	3. Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of angst for mormor. always together, despite their issues.

Sebastian Moran tugged at the ridiculous suit as if it were choking him. Jim knew how much he hated the damn thing, but still he insisted. If he saw Sebastian pull at the suit even once, he’d hit Sebastian’s hand out of the way like a goddamn cat.

Tonight wouldn’t be a hit. Jim insisted on “culturing” Sebastian, or something of that nature. Sebastian insisted he was cultured enough as is, but still Jim made him go.

The concert itself was boring as heck, and Jim refused Sebastian leaving his hand on Jim’s thigh. “You are not allowed to be horny and distracted ‘Bastian,” Jim growled angrily. Half way through the concert, Jim finally relaxed at a song he liked, and Seb managed to tuck his hand into Jim’s. 

When the concert finally ended, the band’s final bow was punctuated with Sebastian muttering, “finally damn it.” Jim glared at him angrily, and stayed angry until they were safely hidden within their own flat. He grabbed Sebastian’s tie as soon as the front door was shut. He no longer bothered to pin Sebastian, knowing how easy the other man could over power him. He used the tie as a symbol, the leash he had on Sebastian. 

“You fucking hated it. I try and you hated it,” Jim hissed. “You ungrateful little idiot. I should take you apart and mail one bone to each member of the band as a gift.”

Sebastian held his ground, letting Jim work out some of his initial steam. He wasn’t even angry at Sebastian this time, just at himself. When Jim finished his little rant, pulling on the tie almost hard enough to choke Sebastian, Sebastian leaned into the direction of the pull on the tie. He pressed his lips to Jim’s unyielding one and kept the insistent pressure until Jim gave in. Finally, Jim pushed back, his tongue forcing its way into Sebastian’s mouth, possessing it angrily. 

When they finally pulled back for air, Sebastian rested his forehead against Jim’s. “May I make a suggestion? Instead of forcing me to go to events, let’s go to things we both enjoy. I don’t mind an occasional concert if you really want to go see them.” 

Jim growled, “You follow me where ever I go.” 

Sebastian replied with a nod. “Always.”

Jim finally relented, releasing the tie and stepping into Sebastian’s arms. He whispered into Sebastian’s chest, finally relaxed, “Until my final bow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to mystradedoodles and wordsbetweenthelines on tumblr for advice and betaing respectfully. These are my first fics for Johnlock and Mormor. It's also been a while since I've rped any Johnlock, so I apologize for any character screw ups. Mystrade continues to be my favorite, so of course they get the wedding. Thanks for reading. ~Nyx


End file.
